reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction: Aurora n Luke
This is my fanfiction based on a huge Rp I'm having with Hypercaneteen, the first few chapters aren't based on the Rp. It was 2 weeks after Aurora was hired as a reincary catcher in hell. Since she wasn’t technically a demon, she was assigned vile as a partner/mentor. They Hated each other. “Hated” It was more of a halfway bullying friendship with a mix of childish love. He has sneaked a kiss or two in her sleep. He stared at her long neatly combed blue hair. finding himself pushing a part of her hair from her face. Her eyes shifted to him. Aurora’s eyes following vile’s wandering eyes to catch him staring at her cleavage. She swung her hand and slapped him, then walked off to a different area. After quite a few failed reincarny captures. Luke demanded to see her, to give her a very stern and stressful talking to, with a few threats of forcing her to work over time, either until she dies of exhaustion or until the said reincarnies are captured, threats of fire would be included too. She opened the door to his office. “Luke?” she said. Luke was facing away from her sitting in his chair. He reached over and drank out of his coffee cup, which he hid booze in it. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn!" "you should of at least knocked first!" he yelled. Aurora mumbled softly in anger “There is just no pleasing you” Luke began his speech, “I’m tired of your incompetent” he snapped. “What is so DAMN HARD about your job!” he yelled. "Well uh" Aurora said but was cut off. "I dont need your answer" he shouted again. "I worked so hard to keep souls from escaping hell, to keep this place organized, I run this place, I gave you a simple job of capturing escaped souls, now my hell is becoming disorganized and will be taken away, if I keep losing souls and IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Luke yelled at her. Aurora grew angered and upset with Luke. "Demons support hell, you claim be to be useless to hell, but our contribute to this place is equal" she said. Luke turned to facially yell at her, but suddenly his heart began to beat faster. He felt nervous and sweaty and stumbling on his words. He got closer to her. Aurora noticing Luke’s wandering eyes move slowly to her cleavage and she saw a smirk form on his face. He grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her neck. Aurora tried to push away, but Luke overpowered her. Aurora was scared, she began to scream. Luke pinned her against the front of his desk. Where he threw himself over her and sucked on her neck. She was screaming repeatedly hitting his back. Aurora knew what was happening. 2 hours later…. Aurora was crying in her room. Vile walked in “Luke gave you a pretty nasty rant?” Vile said. She shook her head “then what happened?” Vile asked. "I dont wanna talk about it" She said. Oh tell me now!” Vile yelled. Aurora got closer to Vile and pressed her head against the back of his head. Sniffling getting her runny nose on him. “This better be good, for me having to wait and get your snot on the back of my head” He growled. Aurora looked vile in the eyes. "Luke" she said. "Ya?" he replied. 'He..He..” Vile grew upset and yelled. “Just say it already!” he yelled. "Luke raped me" She said. "WHAT WHERE?! WHEN?! He yelled. "2 hour ago, in his office, he wouldn’t stop no matter how much I screamed and hit his back" Aurora cried worse for having to relive it. Vile hugged her. “didnt know , he could be like that” Vile siad. Aurora held on to vile. “was he drunk?” Vile asked. "I could smell alcohol l in his breath, and he had a cigarette smell on him" she replied. "But luke doesn’t drink or smoke" Vile said. "That’s not important, what is important that you should know most likely he’s going to do it again" Vile said. Luke walked in “Aurora” he said. Aurora stood back “i’m sorry for you know, what happened in my office” he said. “I was drunk, stress and in love” Luke said. Aurora growled “Lies, I know the devil, a huge liar” she yelled. Luke laughed "ah smart" he said. " I dont drink enough to be drunk or wasted like those pathetic no life alcoholic demons" Luke growled. "I met everything in that office" Luke growled again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Luke held her hand tightly "you’re going to be my wife, you have no say in it" He siad. "Please no Lucifer" aurora said. Luke holding her hand now lightly kissing it. "With beauty as grand as your With lovely locks of azul With pretty eyes of ocean blue With beauty in her skin of creamy white with lovely voice of siren songs, with pretty grace of the bests ballerinas with beauty as passonite as your name” He said poetically to her. Aurora never heard a peom that maed her seem beautiful, normally poems made about her made her seem like a monster, a tyrant, a blood thirsty beast, insane and evil. Aurora felt oddly a little in love, she did know what he did to her in his office was wrong. Luke kissed her. Aurora pushed luke away. Which caused him to grab her butt. Vile watched this unnecessary affection with disgust. The girl he liked, getting forced by his boss. "Stop!" Vile yelled. Luke stepped and looked at vile."Enough can’t you get it, she doesnt like you" Vile yelled. Luke stood in shock with his mouth gaping open. "No one will ever love you because you’re overly stressed, angry alll the time, mean spirited huge jerk, really ugly, idiotic, pathetic freak" vile yelled. Luke keep his mouth open. “You need to get your pitchfork out your ass!” Vile added. He also added a few more insults. Luke’s eyes began to water and he began to cry cover his eyes with his hands. Where he began to sob violently. Aurora felt guilty. “Vile you went too far” she said. Aurora rubbed luke’s back. "It’s all true" Luke said. "Uh..N..no it’s not" Aurora said. She played with his ear. "You uh just don’t know what to do when you like girls" Aurora said trying to make him feel better. "I’m sorry , I guess I over reacted when I first saw you, after all those things I said I knew you would never want me" Luke said. Aurora walked in front of him and kissed him. Vile growled at Aurora. “Such an idiot” he said. “But I love you” he added. Vile grabbed her pants pulling it, pulling himself up crawling up her back and on to her shoulders. 'hey Vile” Aurora said. "Broke our romance" luke snapped at vile. Vile nudged on her a bit "Wanna go back to my land" she said. "no" vile said. Aurora walked down the hall with him on her shoulders. ” have a long list of escaped souls” He sighed. Aurora growled. ” I like to go to the human realm but not for this?” She said, She stepped outside the castle. “Who is first?” Aurora said. "We have 20 souls, who in knows how long that will take" Vile said. "How about we split the list," Aurora said. Vile looked at her “that is a good idea, but one problem you suck at your job” Vile said. "Oh ya, just forgot I said that" They jumped into a portal and got sucked into the human realm. 4 hours later “Our last reincarny” he said. Aurora creeped into the side of the house. Turning into a 5.8 red dragon standing on its hide legs, a large mane and wings. She climbed up the siding and into the windows. "Can’t dragons fly?" Vile said. "Yes but dragons need tons of food to fly" she replied. She opened up the window and allowed him in. "Don’t kill him until we find if he caused any evil. Vile said, "well it smells like rotting flesh in this room" Aurora said. "Still patience" vile said. Aurora scanned the room for objects she grabbed some same. “Is this of use” She asked. Vile nodded and taped a string to it. Aurora covered it with gasoline. "What are you doing" he said. "trust me" she said. "You go find the evil deed, tell me than climb out the window" she said. "Are you sure, i dont want you to get yelled at by Luke you know what happened last time" vile said. She stuck the string outside the room sprinkled gun powder around the upstairs room, messing with the doors and window and removing the fire alarms. Vile ran in “yep he sinned” he said. Aurora wrapped her tail around him and placing him on her back. Shooting out a fire ball at the mess of gun powder and gasoline that traveled to room to room because of the string, and gun powder. She jumped out the window on to the roof, where she then leaped to the lawn. “He’s either gonna die to the smoke or burn in the flames” she said. "we do make a good EVIL team!" Vile laughed. Vile was too nervous to ask her out or even to say that he liked her. He didnt know if they were more like friends, or if he was just that friend who always interfering with her relationship. He leaned in for a small kiss, but he grew scared and pulled away. “Want to grab some booze?” he asked perched on her shoulders. "No I dont drink" she said. Vile didnt know what to do since drinking was what they mostly did in hell. “How about we uh stay in the human realm and uh..hang in your human housing” he said. "Let me guess you’re hungry and want me to cook you something" Aurora said. "Yes please" Vile said, She entered her home 15 minutes later she gave him a good meal I’m going on a date with Luke in a few days” she said. Vile nearly choked on his food. His chances of courtship are being taking away from him by a bigger, stronger, crueler, jerky male. Aurora is so blind to Vile’s feelings for her. Luke only lvoes her for her beauty. Vile forced a smile. “Aw isn’t that nice” he said. He crawled into her lap and nestled against her stomach. The Imp looked up and stared into her eyes. “If only you knew” he said to himself. They fell asleep later that night. it was now 11 hours later and it’s 9 am Aurora was cuddling vile with her right side of her face pressed against his bare ass using it as a pillow. She opened her eyes her hair was all messy. “Hey vile” she said. Vile opened his eyes. “yes?” he said. "want some coffee" she asked. Jumping off the bed “we overslept” vile yelled. Reaching for the creamer “oh no” she said uncaringly. she handed him a cup of coffee. they both went to work. “Why do I feel so tired” Aurora said. Vile sipped from his coffee. “I dont know” he said. Category:Fanfictions